


Dancing on Common Ground

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 DrabbleTag6 [35]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4286613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cersei and Catelyn practice dancing for their future husbands. However, they have something else in common.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing on Common Ground

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charleybradburies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/gifts).



> femslash100 - "common ground"

Cersei’s hands are firm on Catelyn’s hips as they twirl around the room. 

_One. Two. Three._

Catelyn counts under her breath as she follows her partner’s confident lead.

Long ago, they agreed that this was practice for future husbands. Cersei demanded that they dance together to perfect their footwork. She had heard one of the servants talk of a clumsy Hightower girl who made a fool of her husband at their wedding by tripping over his feet. 

These days though, Catelyn has almost forgotten the reason for these meetings. Cersei has long since given up her dream to be the perfect partner to someone else’s lead. Though she still claims to be practicing for Prince Rhaegar, she refuses to let Catelyn play the man. And, Catelyn knows Cersei well enough to be sure that the Lannister girl would not waste time just to help another girl prepare for her own wedding. 

Cersei must have a reason for continuing to dance with Catelyn. 

_One. Two. Three._

Catelyn is only here because she would do anything to touch Cersei.

On the third step, Catelyn moves closer to kiss Cersei. Her heart beats furiously, hoping that her leap of faith will find landing on common ground, mutual desire.

“I told you I wanted to lead.” Cersei whispers. She then begins to kiss Catelyn’s neck, taking back her control. 

Catelyn places her hands in Cersei’s hair as her lips move close to the neckline of her gown. 

This is not practice. This is _more._


End file.
